Problem: An equilateral triangle is inscribed in the ellipse whose equation is $x^2+4y^2=4$. One vertex of the triangle is $(0,1)$, one altitude is contained in the y-axis, and the square of the length of each side is $\frac{m}{n}$, where $m$ and $n$ are relatively prime positive integers. Find $m+n$.

Explanation: [asy] pointpen = black; pathpen = black + linewidth(0.7); path e = xscale(2)*unitcircle; real x = -8/13*3^.5; D((-3,0)--(3,0)); D((0,-2)--(0,2)); /* axes */ D(e); D(D((0,1))--(x,x*3^.5+1)--(-x,x*3^.5+1)--cycle); [/asy]
Denote the vertices of the triangle $A,B,$ and $C,$ where $B$ is in quadrant 4 and $C$ is in quadrant $3.$
Note that the slope of $\overline{AC}$ is $\tan 60^\circ = \sqrt {3}.$ Hence, the equation of the line containing $\overline{AC}$ is\[y = x\sqrt {3} + 1.\]This will intersect the ellipse when\begin{eqnarray*}4 = x^{2} + 4y^{2} & = & x^{2} + 4(x\sqrt {3} + 1)^{2} \\ & = & x^{2} + 4(3x^{2} + 2x\sqrt {3} + 1) \implies x(13x+8\sqrt 3)=0\implies x = \frac { - 8\sqrt {3}}{13}. \end{eqnarray*}We ignore the $x=0$ solution because it is not in quadrant 3.
Since the triangle is symmetric with respect to the y-axis, the coordinates of $B$ and $C$ are now $\left(\frac {8\sqrt {3}}{13},y_{0}\right)$ and $\left(\frac { - 8\sqrt {3}}{13},y_{0}\right),$ respectively, for some value of $y_{0}.$
It is clear that the value of $y_{0}$ is irrelevant to the length of $BC$. Our answer is\[BC = 2*\frac {8\sqrt {3}}{13}=\sqrt {4\left(\frac {8\sqrt {3}}{13}\right)^{2}} = \sqrt {\frac {768}{169}}\implies m + n = \boxed{937}.\]